One purpose of this study is to learn how Methylphenidate (Ritalin) affects and changes levodopa's effects on attention (ability to concentrate), mood and motor function (ability to move) in patients with Parkinson's Disease (PD). Another purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of Methylphenidate by itself.